


Смерть

by underscoreasta (asta_asta)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asta_asta/pseuds/underscoreasta
Summary: Тобирама погиб, как и подобает настоящему ниндзя





	Смерть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Death](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/345522) by Cyn V (lazuliblur). 



> От Cyn V: Написано для Tobirama week challenge. У меня была особая идея, но я не уверена, как хорошо у меня получилось передать ее… Пусть читатели сами судят *пожимает плечами*  
> Саундтрек: Apocalyptica – Path
> 
> Автор на FF.net или на тумблере
> 
> Дисклеймер: прибыли не извлекаю, просто балуюсь

Те, чьи сердца полны великодушием, также самые бессердечные. Быть ниндзя значит быть самой смертью.

Тобирама размышлял над этими простыми истинами, сидя в лесной чаще и ожидая своего конца, ощущая удаляющиеся вспышки чакры его учеников и быстро приближающийся рой врагов. Он прожил согласно этим словам, которые и привели его к этому моменту, когда он собирается отдать свою жизнь ради будущего деревни его брата.

На короткий миг его сердце затрепетало в груди, а потом снова успокоилось.

Он поднялся на ноги и покрепче сжал кунай. Неприятель прибыл.

Он не стал дожидаться, пока они ударят первыми, и подстрекать противников словами никогда не было в его вкусе. Вместо этого, он бросил свое оружие по широкой дуге. Рассеянные по полю сражения метки Хирайшин позволили ему расправиться с первой волной без особых помех — насколько это возможно было в бою обойтись без трудностей. 

Он был методичен, бесстрастен, молнией  сверкая с места на место, даже не задерживаясь, чтобы увидеть, как разлеталась кровь. Его движения были плавны и естественны; и хотя люди обычно не думали о нем так, ему всегда было трудно быть настоящим ниндзя, настоящим убийцей всего, что стояло у него на пути — людей, их мечтаний или сердец — и своего собственного сердца в особенности. Но несмотря на то, как сильно он не любил отца и его уроки как пережить убийство самого себя — понемногу, каждый раз когда берешь в руки клинок и рубишь им плоть других, — все это он слишком хорошо впитал, чтобы когда-либо  переделать себя.

Эти правила стали частью его и направляли его всю его жизнь, превратив его из мальчика, любящего лежать в высокой траве и любоваться цветами,  в мужчину, хладнокровного,  которому все боялись перейти дорогу.

Вторая группа врагов атаковала, едва он только разобрался с первой. И хотя по скорости и мастерству они уступали Тобираме, но это было компенсировано их бесконечным числом. Видя, какая участь постигла их товарищей, они с с опаской подступали к  Хокаге Скрытого Листа и выжидали время. Каждый раз когда, Тобирама уклонялся от удара, кто-нибудь еще уже был готов нанести следующий. Это был вопрос времени, когда он попадет им в руки.

Они были точны, каждый порез был сделан с намерением пролить больше крови, проколоть броню, разрезать мышцы и сухожилия, вены и артерии. В отличие от ударов, нанесенных бойцами первой волны, большинство этих попало в точку.

Тобирама был прижат к стене. Он смотрел, как кровь стекала по его рукам, алым окрашивая его доспехи. Он пытался подсчитать, сколько он сможет еще продержаться, прежде чем он свалится от потери крови, но потом решил, что эти расчеты бессмысленны. Неважно сколько времени у него осталось — сколько он сможет, столько он и будет сражаться.

Его доспехи уже не могли его защитить. Они наискось свисали с его плеча, обнажая болевые точки и затрудняя движение.  Глубокие раны по всему его телу были болезненны, некоторые жгли ядом, но сейчас наибольшее страдание ему причиняла лямка, врезающаяся ему в плечо.

Поднеся к ней кунай, он перерезал последнюю нить, державшую все вместе, и, как только эта тяжесть свалилась с него, он наконец-то вздохнул свободно.

Все было кончено. Он мертв. Ему уже не спастись.

Теперь, когда исход его положения был  кристально ясен, мысли Тобирамы снова обратились к отцу, которого он так ненавидел в юности. Вопрос о том, как ниндзя положено умереть, был другим повторяющимся мотивом в его уроках.  И пусть Тобирама и не старался прислушиваться к его учениям тогда, сейчас каждое слово всплывало в его сознании так четко, как будто призрак отца нашептывал ему их.

Быть ниндзя значит быть самой смертью.

Тобирама зарычал.

Испуганные внезапной вспышкой ярости, его враги сделали шаг назад.

Это было ошибкой.

Помеченные кунаи были все еще разбросаны по полю боя, и Тобирама больше не играл в  отстраненного и хладнокровного воина.

Он больше не человек.

Он зверь.

Он монстр.

Он демон.

Он сражался так, как никогда раньше — словно безумец, словно проливать кровь было все равно, что дышать, а убивать — все равно, что жить, рубя на куски все, чему его учили, и нарушая все правила, которым он следовал в жизни. 

Каким-то образом ухитрившись схватить меч одного из врагов, он окрасил окружающую их чащу в багряные цвета — картина страсти и животной ярости во плоти. И все это время он думал о Конохе и о том, что ей ничего не будет угрожать, хотя бы еще на одно поколение.

Те, чьи сердца полны великодушием, также самые бессердечные.

Он был прав, когда думал, что все для него уже кончено. Стоило только силе изменить ему, проявить малейшие колебание — и враг набросился на него. Они не были так же хороши, как Тобирама, но они были ниндзя и знали, когда нужно ухватиться за шанс. Меньше, чем за мгновение, четверо клинков пронзили его грудь.

Кровь залила его легкие, и последний вздох Тобирамы был наполнен больше теплой жидкостью, чем воздухом. Серый туман застелил его взгляд, и его губы изогнула тень улыбки над иронией того, как тщетны были его попытоки стать лучшим ниндзя.

Теперь, стоило ему все оставить позади, он наконец-то стал бессердечным.

Он наконец-то стал смертью.


End file.
